Queria tudo como antes
by Night and Moonlight
Summary: Ele queria que o seu amor aprendesse uma lição... Mas parece que a lição chegou tarde demais... SasoriXDeidara Dedicada: Nanetys Escrita por: Kaemily


_**Titulo: **Queria tudo como antes... _

_**Premiação do concurso, para **__**Nanetys.**_

_**Detalhe esta será a minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre um casal **__**yaoi.**_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance; Drama._

_**Casal:**__ Sasori e Deidara __**(yaoi)**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ainda me lembro de vários momentos, aqueles mesmos que passei com ele... Cada segundo; cada instante, nem o mais simples dos detalhes poderiam fazer nem uma diferença a mim. A única coisa que me importará realmente era tê-lo somente para mim.

Mas o quão tolo eu fui? Deixei-o ir... Tão longe, fora de meu alcance, e mesmo que eu queira lhe alcançar, procurar, encontrar... Você me odiaria não é mesmo? Suas últimas palavras foram as mais cruéis e as que mais me doeram, e doem até hoje... Mesmo depois de anos, meses infernais...

E o pior é que não posso lhe culpar pela dor que sinto, sei que eu fui o errado. Frio, cruel, insensível... Tudo o que eu era, e nunca tentei mudar para tentar fazer a nossa convivência durar para sempre... O sempre da união de nossas almas...

Lembro de tudo, cada momento, cada instante... Como se fosse ontem... O tempo que eu queria trazer de volta... Eu queria tudo como antes...

_**----**_

_**Num dia qualquer, com nuvens desaparecendo no céu, e pontos brilhantes aparecendo de pouco em pouco, ele caminhava por aquela rua deserta.**_

_**Seus longos cabelos loiros no tom do sol se misturavam com a paisagem de acordo com o soprar do vento.**_

_**Naquele momento, não imaginei o que haveria de ocorrer dali alguns minutos. Eu caminhava, logo passei por ele, indo na direção oposta, quando ouvi um som horrível, virei rapidamente para trás, deparando-me com um corpo jazido no chão.**_

_**Um líquido vermelho escarlate cobria a calçada, em volta do homem ali caído. Suas roupas brancas, agora se tornavam vermelhas... Vermelho sangue.**_

_**Vi várias pessoas correndo, sem saber que direção tomar, em quanto o coração do jovem ali estirado parecia começar a cessar.**_

_**Fiz o meu trabalho, como médico. Tentei fazer o sangue parar, colocando sobre o ferimento o meu lenço, e pressionando com a mão.**_

_**E no mesmo instante, já retirava o meu celular, ligando para emergência.**_

_**Minutos se passaram como se fossem horas. A respiração do desconhecido ficava cada vez mais fraca.**_

_**_Merda... Porque eles não chegam logo? _ Pensava comigo, reclamando daquela demora. Queria poder salvar aquela vida.**_

_**Diante de tais pensamentos, comecei a ouvir o barulho irritante da sirene.**_

_**Vários homens começaram a colocar a maca no chão, ajudei-os a levantar o corpo do rapaz, e logo subimos na ambulância, direto para o hospital.**_

_**Dias se passaram... Meses...**_

_**Lá estava eu naquele dia cansativo, visitando o meu futuro namorado, pode parecer estranho para uns, mas pra mim nada interessava, ele me completava.**_

_**Cheguei no hospital, e fui direto para o quarto, abri a porta e recebi um olhar pidonho.**_

_**_O que é Deidara?_ Perguntei calmamente e tentando ser paciente.**_

_**Ele se ajeitou na cama e logo declarou de uma vez.**_

_**_ Sasorizinho... Me da alta? Não agüento ficar nesse hospital... Me deixa com tédio! _ Ele pediu, fingindo ter lagrimas nos olhos... Já comentei que ele amava faz drama? Não? Pois ai esta.**_

_**_Não! _ Respondi friamente, pegando o papel que estava na cômoda, ele fechou a face, fazendo um bico estranho.**_

_**Ele se remexia um pouco sobre a cama, para um lado e para outro.**_

_**_ Sasori, às vezes você é estranho... Fica tão frio e distante... Parece que não se importa com ninguém! _ Ele afirmou me olhando serio.**_

_**_Bobagem _ A única coisa que eu disse, as palavras que iriam mata-lo... Ou somente eu matar o amor que ele sentia por mim.**_

_**----**_

Ele sempre tentará me acordar, fazer com que eu compreendesse que tudo estava errado, fora do lugar... E eu simplesmente fiz questão de dizer... Que era bobagem.

Idiota, tolo, era o que eu fui e sempre serei. Tantas coisas que deixei para trás. Lembro-me da nossa última discussão... Aquela mesma que fez ele ir embora.

_**----**_

_**Eu estava com alguns papeis nas mãos, revisando o diagnostico dos meus pacientes, em quanto Deidara ficava me fitando, cada vez mais impaciente.**_

_**Você esqueceu não é? _ Perguntou-me ele, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.**_

_**Não entendi no começo o que ele queria dizer, tentei lembrar do que ele estava falando, foi quando me lembrei do calendário que existia no nosso quarto, onde ele sempre marcava uma data especial para ele. E hoje era o dia em que nós nos conhecemos. Xinguei-me mentalmente.**_

_**Sinto muito Deidara... Eu... _ Eu não sabia o que dizer, quando o fitei, seu rosto já estava avermelhado pelo choro _ Eu prometo que vou recompensar! _ Afirmei a ele, tentando fazer ele ficar mais alegre, foi quando a sua explosão veio.**_

_**Sinto muito Sasori, mas não quero saber de promessas... Cansei de você, canse desse jeito! _ Exclamou ele furioso _ Tudo bem que você era frio, distante, mas você agiu como se... Eu não existisse... Eu... Sinceramente... Você matou tudo o que eu sentia por você _ Gritou ele, tentando me esmurrar _ Você acabou com tudo... De pouco em pouco... Eu... EU TE ODEIO, ODEIO VOCÊ! _ Ele berrou tudo dessa vez, e com aquelas pequenas palavras, parecia que meu coração estava sendo esmagado.**_

_**Ele subiu correndo pelas escadas, em quanto eu estava em estado de transe. Logo acordei, e subi correndo também, o vi com as malas prontas, tentei implorar para que ele me desculpasse. As palavras dele? As mais cruéis.**_

_**Esqueça, pare de implorar... Você não merece, só brincou comigo Sasori... E eu espero... Que você sofra, a cada instante com essa culpa! _ Ele respondeu friamente, como eu sempre o fiz _ Espero que morra com essa culpa! Espero que você me veja feliz com outro, e veja o que você perdeu, que você morra de inveja! _ Exclamou ele com desdém, e saiu... Saiu, para nunca mais voltar.**_

_**----**_

Eu o perdi, sei disso. Mas, não posso fazer nada. Fiz tudo o que pude, tentei conversar com ele, tentei pedir perdão de todas as formas, tentei de tudo... Ele só riu de mim, e simplesmente falou "Eu avisei que iria se arrepender".

Estou tendo que aprender a conviver com essa dor, a maioria das vezes não agüento me olhar no espelho, sinto nojo de mim mesmo.

Pra esquecer? Simples, bebo. Bebo como estou fazendo agora, sentado no banco desse bar.

Sem perceber, comecei a passar mal. Tudo estava ficando escuro. Sorri. Era isso o que eu queria... Morrer.

Quando senti que iria cair, tudo ficou totalmente escuro. Algumas horas devem ter se passado.

Tudo estava rodando, ouvi vozes, muitas delas.

_ O coração está fraco. Vamos ter de que ressuscita-lo_ Falou alguém.

Sim, eu estava morrendo.

_Não... Eu quero entrar... SASORI NÃO FAÇA ISSO _Ouvi aquela voz, sorri. Isso dizia que ele ainda se preocupava comigo... Mas era tarde.

Muito tarde pra alguém me salvar, eu estava morrendo.

Bi... Bi... Bi.

O som ecoou pela sala de cirurgia.

- Não... Sasori... Não... Não pode ser _ Ele falava baixinho, com seus longos cabelos loiros, tampando-lhe o rosto, encharcado pelas lágrimas.

O choro foi ouvido por todos, a dor não poderia ser reparada.

Tudo estava acabado... Tudo chegou ao fim... O fim...

Fim

_**Nanetys-chan, não sei se você irá gostar da fanfiction, tentei fazer um yaoi pela primeira vez, não sei se o enredo ficou bom... Acho que ficou um pouco chocho... Desculpe-me... Mas se você não gostar, entre em contato comigo, que tentarei fazer uma melhor, Ok?! **_

**_A Capa da sua fic esta nesse link - _****_i44 . tinypic. com /30 cya 03. jpg _****_(é só juntar o link)_**

**_E a capa desta fic que eu fiz como presente esta neste link - _****_i44 . tinypic .com / 25s9c77 .jpg_****_ (_****_é só juntar o link)_**


End file.
